virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Fanon Con 2014 Example Blog
As for BAT, there's a new artist as you might have seen. It's Sync. There's also a new Co-writer - Zane. Whit these two people coming in BAT, the episodes are being re-writen aswell. The current time of BAT restarting is unknown, but it will be soon. As i said before BTANS will be taking abrake during the summer and come back on Sptember with it's 5th Ep or so. The 4th ep will be finnished as fast as possible. While BTANs is on a brake, the alien designs wont stop coming. I will ceap making the alien designs and maybe even update the old ones. As for a spoiler: The New Villain also know as The Shadow is a very known villain to everyone, a dead one, that we remember from the previous Ben 10 series. Also Someone will Die in season 1... Anyways, i've been thinking of ditching some aliens. Here's a poll so you could chose. (the 3 with the most votes are ditched) WHich aliens should be ditched? Ball Weevil Jury Rigg Nanomech Pesky Dust (Already Ditched) Molestache (alraedy Ditched) The Worst (Already Ditched) Walkatrout (Already Ditched) That isn't the only thing. As you have seen the designs have changed and I have now 2 ghostfreaks. Which one whould be the offical BTANS ghostfreak??? Here's the pic Which one whould be the offical BTANS ghostfreak??? Nr 1 Nr 2 As For Ahmad 20, the 1st ep is coming out as a part of teh fanon Con. Who will write it is unknown, but it's coming out. Well i can tell you that there are no new series coming from me, and my old ones wont restart. As for The F&B Service, it's dead. Do not Request there anymore! Here's something... A black bird/human like figure walks in a dark room. Light is coming from behinf him. The closes the doors and the light dissappears. Then A black/purple flame appears on his hand. the flame lights his face and we see it's Dark Falcon. He walks towords a large window, which is closed. He opens it. From outdie we see that there are 5 different Bird/Human types. Dark Falcon walks to the edge of the window and looks down at the Birds. Dark Falcon: Falcons, Ravens, Hawks, Eagles, Vultures. I hvae gathered you to day, so we could lounch our attack on the Lagois Epire! A Vulture walks forword Vulture: But sir, we all are a part of this empire, if it falls, what will happen to us? Dark Falcon: You all will live in my new empire, The Pheonix Empire! Ruled by me, The Pheonix. All teh Bird Humans chear. Weel That's it. Don't think i will reveal you what ^ that was. ~Flame~}} As you have seen, 13 is lucky came out on the 13th as a special for Ahmad's Birthday, meaning that Reo Vs XLRKing is been pushed back one ep. It will probably get writen soon, but i can't wait for you to see the info it will give so i'm going to tell you a lot # Reo Discovers his Father is XLRKing # His Father's Name is Nick Jones # The Plumbers now officaly serve Reo, as Jimmy is dead. # Reo Unlocks the Acclertrix's Full Mode. # It's descovered that Nick took the helmet from Reo and his firned when they found it 9 years ago. # Nick also syas that his helmet was taken from him for a time but it was later given back to him. # Mick Is an ally to teh XLRKing # Zax Return to Earth # Zax is arrested # Mick breaks Zax out # Zax, Mick and Keith are all from the future. # Mick is the son of Richard Mercer, who is the new name of Reo Jones. # Reo chnages his name after he is no longer speedair. # In the Plan, Demonus reaveals his plan # In The Plan, Ahmad, Bryce, Charbel and Ky reveal their Plan # In the Plan, The XLRKing reveals his plan # In The Plan, Reo Reveals his Plan # In The Plan, Vilgax and Malware team up and reveal their plan. # It's reveals that Keith is also cursed by the Power Curse. # It's Comformed that thanks to the Power Curse Reo Lost 16 years of his life while being Speedair # Actualy He was Speedair for 100 Years starting from the Age of 7 when he was cursed. # After being released from being Speedair he was only 23. # He became the 1st King of Reonia and lived till the age of 86 # Meaning he lived a total of 170 years That's a lot of Spoilers. Also Season 1 should be finnish during Summer. :) The Series is on a brake same as Bry. the 5th episode was started, but i'm not sure when it will be finnished. I can tell you that i'm looking for a new co-writer for the series. If You want to sing up, message me. The series is also not moving couse of a lose of idea for the episode. The idea is lost, but i'm trying to get a new one. I already restarted! Now for some spoilers. Ulti, you already knows this! # Seson 2: Speedair turns back in to Reo, How? - When Dark Essence is blasting Ulti, Ulti teleports away and Dark Essence's blast hits Speedair. From the blast the Spirit matter falls off speedair and reo is back in his human form. # Reo knows what he has done as speedair, but he can't speak of any of these things. #He says he will make it up and wants to become a plumber, but he is hunted by speedair in his dreams. One day when he has finnaly "remembered" something he trys to tell it, but is turned back in to Speedair from the guilt and the rage still in him. # While he might be speedair in person, he still doesn't posses the helmet as it was blasted in the past. # That's why Shadow Tempus is found and they travel back in time. # Speedair has more power, cuz now he has 2 more powers. But yet he hasn't unlocked them, so he is weak. Unstabile. # Speedair's Minds: The origin is in the Spirit Matter.t was once used by his father. it also has the power to rule the Esoterica, who are actualy spirits. The Spirit matter gives you the power to rule over spirits. before he got it. he had 2 spirits in him. at first it was Rage. he controled him and when Reo was totaly under Rage's control he rage couldn't control Reo, cuz an other Spirit named Demon was in him. with both of them in one mind the three would fuse (Reo, Rage and Demon). The 2 spiritd decided to leave, but they were the ones that leave there "hands" in them so they could control them later. when Reo got the matter the 2 spirits were sucked back in to Reo and accedently created Demon rage, who is now Speedair's Lackey.So Reo's Mind has 4 parts. Part 1: Reo Part 2: Rage Part 3: Demon Part 4: Spirit Matter. So in season 3 his mind has 6 parts. The 2 new are Guilt and Hatred. # Meanwhile Ulti Is Searching For Speedair, but He find Arnux who is now a Villain and serves the "Dead" 6th powerful Lord. # Season 4: When Speedair Finds out about the 2 other spirits in him he begins to control them. Now in season 4 he has more power than ever. So he starts what he begun. He Starts The Universal War III. When Reo finds out About UWIII he goes to find Speedair, but Ulti doesn't know he is doing just what Arnux and the 6th TPL wants. So yeah Ulti kinda serves them. at the end in the finnal battle, arnux blasts them both (Ulti And Speedair) in to the sun. Now for the Rest of the 4 seasons, No Spoiling. when Season 2 beings i will update you on Season 5. I started the 3rd Episode, but same as for the 14th ep of UPOTU, i lost the idea. But lucky for me during summer i got a lot of great Ideas, so hopefully i will get on writing the eps. So no activiy on this series for some time, huh? Well It's coming Back with maybe some episode names chnaging, villains changing and so on. So for a Spoiler: The League of Light: *Ben 10 000 *Paradox *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Reinrassic III Sir George was also a member but he dies and Reinrassic III takes his place yes, m oplanning a new series that i will work on with Sync and Ahmad. There are 3 versions currently. # The 1st version: Well it has very simmilar plot to Ben 10, except Ben has already all the alies he unlocked in the original series (21) from the beginig, meaning Series being called Ben 21. The series would later be continued the same way - Ben 13: Alien Force # The 2nd version: Original was just a Ben 10 series, but with Ahmad's Help and dislike it became Deen 14: The Evolution. The Evolution part was thought atthe beging. Deen has 4 types of evolution: Normal, Devolved, Ultimate, Reversed and Titan forms. # 3rd versionn: The newest version, which Ahmad doesn't know ahmad is simmilar to Ahmad 20, There are 2 Bens in the Dimension. one is simmilar to Ben 23 and comes from dimension 22, while the other is just a stupider and smarter at the same time version of Ben 10 from dimension 11. These 2 Bens were traped in the sma dimension By a group of villain called the Dimension Trappers. These 2 Bens must work together even know they realy dislike each otrher Now vote for the series you want! WHich series should we make? Nr. 1 Nr. 2 Nr. 3 Well Thare's realy nothing else to say except Goodbye! ~Reo~}} As For Ethan 15, teh 1st episode has been writen a long time ago on ben10toys.net, but i don't want to post it here untill i have all the alien pages created, but i will give you a preview from it: Ethan is walking down the sreet. He has his hands in his pockets and he's looking down. He's walking by the lab. Ethan looks at the lab: "Kevin, what are you doing there?" He walks further. Than the lab explodes. all the wiindows blow out. Ethan falls on the ground. Than a big explosion happends. Theam Song Ethan walks in front of a screen: "Hello. You saw that explosion. That was the lab explodieng. It was July 1, 2016. Now it's June 21, 2017. It's been almost a year since the explosion. i have learned to control my powers, but Earth is still unstable. I'm going to show you, how it all happend." The Earth is shown from above. a large Red Explosion happends and red waves go all around Earth. Back on Earth. Ethan wakes up. He lloks at his hands and they are different. They look like Lizardo's. Ethan supprised: "What? No. No! NO! This can't be happening. I'm a monster!" He gets up. A soldier walks to him Soldier gives Ethan a hand and asks: "Are you okay, sir?" Ethan a bit angry: "Of Corse i'm not, look at me!" Soldier calming Ethan down: "Calm down, Sir. This is happening all over Earth." Ethan angry: "Who are you? What right do you have? Get away from me!" Soldier getting back from Ethan: "Sir, i'm fro-from S.A.C.D. I'm ju-just trying to he-help you, sir." Kevin runs out of the Lab. He sees Ethan Kevin while running to Ethan: "Ethan! You're Alive. Mutated, but alive." Ethan happy:"Kevin! You looked." "Of course!" Kevin notices the symbol on Ethan's waist, "What's that?" Ethan confused: "I have no idea!" Kevin looks closely at the symbol. He pushes it and a flash of purple light happends. After the flash, Ethan is in his Human form again, but he has a lighting stripe in his hair. Ethan suprised, happy: "You cured me! Thanks!" The soldier notifies the others. Soldier Sadly: "Sir, no other creature on earth has that kind a symbole! It was just Ethan." Kevin looks away: "We still need to find a way to save them." Meanwhile Ethan is looking at his watch. He sees the symbole again. He pushes it. It comes out. He turns it left and a black image of Rocker appears. He pushes the symbole down. A flash of Purple light again and Ethan becomes Rocker. Kevin while looking at Ethan: "Wow! So You can switch between multiple forms! It Worked! i did it!" Ethan looks down on Kevin: "Did what?" Kevin trying to explain: "I was trying to make something that could make a human switch between multiple alien forms, but it never worked." Soldier informs Kevin and Ethan: "Sirs, The world is full with Alien creatures, and we can't take care of them all!" Kevin having an idea: "Maybe with ethan's help we could!" Ethan suprised: "You want me to switch from alien to alien just because S.A whatever can't handal them?" Soldier asking: "So we have a deal?" Ethan smiling: "Yap!" Narrator (ethan): So yeah. That happend. I became a part of S.A.C.D. After 2 months Ethan wakes up. Kevin stands in the door Kevin asking and smiling: Again the dream? Ethan putting on clothes: "It just doesn't let go." Kevin turns around: "Lets go!" After a while we see them both in a airship. Ethan's ready to transform. The Ship lands. Purple light flash again. Swager runs out: "Stand down mutant amm.. Human!" He runs towords a plant-like alien who shoots his tantacles at Ethan. Ethan creates an Energy ball and shoots the monster. Kevin trought the radio: "Ethan, you have to use Goop on this guy. Cuz Goop is acid..." Swager in a deep voice: "Cuz He's Acid and acid is bad for plants!" Ethans pushes the Symbol and tramsforms in to Goop. Goop jumps on the plant crearture and melts it. out of the wines come out an old man. Old Man thanking: "Thank you! Thank you for freing me!" Goop reverts: "That was good." a soldier come to him again: "Sir, something just came to me. What if the bad guys were also transformed in to these creatures?" Ethan Shocked: "Oh No! That's bad." Well i don't know much about this series as i'm just a srtist, but i can tell you that Flame has asked me to make Benbolt's, Benshock's, Benvine's and Benkenstrike's images. Alos there will be no crossover with Reo 19. As i assume, the other writers of Ahmad 20 have already said this, but the 1st episode of Ahmad 20 will come out as a part of the fanon con, so go see it. Also you probably know this already, but Zane sin't one of the writers any more. Well i told about my series, but i still have something to tell you. I'm working on a new project with Ahmad, Reo and Flame. The current name is U.D.E. I'm also working on a new series with Ahmad and Reo... ~Sync~}} In this series, Ben is 13, and has been dealing with a difficult life, until the first day of summer, when he finds the Elite Gauntlet when riding his bicycle to Lot 4, where the Rust Bucket is situated. During episode 2, Ben will be forced to go to the Plumbers' Academy to train himself to use the Elite Gauntlet properly. His teammates are Elena and Tack. Now, here's Redax's history: In the series is that he was a former Magister, but during the first Highbreed invasion, Magister Hulka ordered an evacuation, but Redax disobeyed him and fought the Highbreed off, resulting in him losing both his lower hands, and his upper left hand. Most of the Magisters voted for him to be fired, which did happen, causing him to want revenge on the Plumbers. In the rebooted version, Ben's 13th and favorite transformation will be his signature alien called Jinx. We are going to give an 'unlucky' feel to him and the series. The plot for the first season is that Ben is now 18, and has been dating Elena for an unknown period of time. Gwen and Kevin are still in college, and Rook has been handling chaos quite well with a squad of Plumbers. Ben and Elena will break up, resulting in the rise of her inner nanochip Queen. The plot for the second season is that the wealthiest man in Bellwood named Mr. Gold has disappeared and a mysterious man known as Rumplestiltskin aka The Dark One is after a legendary dagger for unknown reasons. Meanwhile, an organisation known as The Secret Society led by Aggregor rises. Their intentions remain unknown just like The Dark One's intentions. The plot for the third and fourth season remin unknown but we are still going to give some spoilers: The main characters for season 3 and 4 are Ben, Gwen and Kevin. (Yes, our favorite trio reunites!) The main physical setting for Seasons 3 and 4 is Friedkin University. This series is getting rebooted again, but this time, the characters are in a whole new environment; Mars. The main characters aren't just Ulti and Toon anymore. It's the entire squad of Plumbers' Helpers. What happened to Earth, you might ask? Well, Earth was destroyed years prior to the series, because of Ben. The main villain of Season 1 is Bellona, the queen of the Morean empire. The Moreans are one of the two Martian races, the other being the Kreejians. That about wraps it up for this Con. See you next time! :D}} Prototype, an unexpected famous series. Most of you fans have read all 4 episodes by now, if theres a fan that missed all of them or at least one, then please visit the Prototype page! Episode 5 "The Legend of Aetherians" should be coming soon. Episodes come out every friday, so watch out for that. This is Fanon Con, so i'm gonna reveal spoilers for it. In Episode 5, it's very Powerhouse/Mig central. It focuses on him trying to find his family, and going to a nuked Central City. You will see a familiar villain from "Mig 10" shows. There will be more things revealed about Mig, Mig's suit, and his family. Here is a small teaser: Teaser begins with a shot of a nuked Central City. We see many skeletons on the ground. Suddenly, Aetherians start stomping on them, and walking off to their ship. Mig is spotted on the rooftops, looking at the Aetherians. '' ''The teaser then cuts to Mig accidentally stomping on a bone, and a group of Aetherians looking back. The teaser then cuts to Mig charging up his gauntlets and firing Aetherian energy at all the Aetherians. The Aetherians grab an energy stave, and start hitting Mig. The teaser then cuts to Mig jumping on rooftop to rooftop, trying to reach the Aetherian ship. '' ''The teaser then cuts to an orange explosion, with a surprised face by Mig. ''-END OF TEASER- '' Hope you enjoyed that. But wait, theres more! So a lot of you must have seen episode 3, Forever. We see a group named The Trinity, 3 powerful villains are working together. Two of them are blanked out, but one of them is indeed Driscoll. The other two both appeared in some of Mig & Sif's old series'. I'll leave you all to guess who they are. Any other things? Maybe. If all of you are wondering: We have planned ahead for the future. Since we feel like revealing this, there will be a season 2 coming soon (Possibly this year?). Maybe the new season might contain a new set of heroes, with the old ones. We could also have old villains from previous series' that appear in this, along with old/failed ideas re-made. Who knows? Well, we do. That's all i can reveal at this time, maybe some other fanon con. If you have any questions, please visit the Prototype Q&A! That's all we got for now, see you all next fanon con!}} For those of you who aren't aware of what Tech 10: Rebooted is, it's a huge reboot of the very first series I ever wrote on the wiki, borrowing ideas from the original concept, but putting it's own very unique (and much better written) take on the series. I've put a lot of time into it, and I think it's paying off so far. As for things to expect for the series in the future: *New Aliens! *New Villains! *Fast-paced battles! *Character Studies! *More fleshing out of the TV Tropes page! *A vicious opponent out for Tech's life?! *The return of Igneoux?! *Tech unleashes a Wendigo?! *And much more! Sound interesting to you? Then read Tech 10: Rebooted, and prepare for a wild ride! Where Tech 10: Rebooted is a new take on an old concept, Not Applicable is...well, quite frankly, it's insanity in a jar. Imagine you took two parts Ben 10, two parts Generator Rex, and six parts Gurren Lagann, then threw them into a blender without a lid. THAT is Not Applicable. Things to expect from this amazing blend of insanity: *Strange Locations! *Insane Battles! *Powerful Foes! *Napoleon Eldridge! (I can't really say anything more about that; just look at the character page and you'll know what I mean.) *Secrets of the Zenturi! *Swarm 1's ultimate power! That about covers it for N/A, so if any of this sounds good to you, check out the series and have a blast! In other news, I've been working on a page covering the history of the Tech 10 universe, with high points and low points all around. This page can be found here, and I would recommend you check it out if you want to see the history of a series that's been around since 2011. The Art Shop I set up hasn't been doing too well. Only two people have made requests, and they never got back to me after I completed them. Anyways, if you want an original picture for your alien, but can't draw worth crap, I'm always here, raring to go! Oh, and, by the way, it's really not a big deal, but I happen to be working on two video games THAT YOU CAN ACTUALLY PLAY! I've always held off on making pages about video games, because quite frankly if you don't have a product to show for it, it just sounds incredibly pretentious. Anyways, the two games are based off of Not Applicable and Tech 10: Rebooted, respectively. The first one, simply titled Not Applicable, is your typical action-adventure RPG with random encounter battles and what not. Progress on this game is currently on hold, but you can find the extremely early Alpha version here. The game based off Tech 10: Rebooted (working title Tech 10: Rebooted: Invasion) is still in early development, and I hope to have a good amount of stuff to do in it before I release the first version. It's going to be a survival horror RPG, similar in idea to games like Ib and The Crooked Man (which are both games you should go download and play RIGHT NOW. Go on. I'll wait.), so I'm taking extra time to polish up the monsters, puzzles, and scares. This is where anyone who cares enough about my series to give some input...gives input! Here are some polls: Tech 10: Rebooted Have you read Tech 10: Rebooted? Yes No, but I plan to. No, and I don't plan to. If you've read Tech 10: Rebooted, did you like it? Yes, very much so. Yes, it was decent. Meh. No, I didn't like it that much. Go jump off a cliff. Into a cactus patch. Made of sharks. If you've read Tech 10: Rebooted, what is your favorite part of the show? If none, what would you like to see more of? The Action The Humor The Characters The Story The Aliens Not Applicable Have you read Not Applicable? Yes No, but I plan to. No, and I don't plan to. If you've read Not Applicable, did you like it? Yes, very much so. Yes, it was decent. Meh. No, I didn't like it that much. I did not care for it at all. If you've read Not Applicable, what is your favorite part of the show? If none, what would you like to see more of? The Action The Humor The Characters The Story The Aliens That about finishes up my section for the con, and I hope you're looking forward to the new material! Have fun at the rest of the con, and good luck!}} I can confirm the following: *Protagonists: Ben Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Kai Green, Azmuth, and Rook! *Antagonists: Untitled Sinister Race (currently working on name), Leader of Sinister Race (also working on name) *Locations: Bellwood, Revonnah, Galvan Prime, Sinister Race Homeworld *Aliens: At the moment, I plan on only using OS Aliens and one very special alien I've used before. However, there are a few locations I CAN'T confirm cause spoilers lol. Now, I haven't started production on it yet, as I have resumed work on MURDER. However, I am announcing that it now is being moved to Winter 2014 or perhaps Early 2015. ---- Topic #2: War of the Worlds War of the Worlds is Paper and Mine's latest project. Now because of the sensitivity of this project, I can not reveal much. However, what I can reveal is that there are 3 storylines. One features the aftermath of the Young Plumbers finale. The second features the battle against the recruits, and an unexpected enemy. The third is the lead-in to Young Plumbers: Generations. ---- Topic #3: The Forever Knight Franchise, Hean 10, Cinematic Universe, and the Destroyer of Worlds Sequel All franchises pre-Darkness Forever are either canceled or on hiatus. ---- Topic #4: The Fifth Anniversary! ---- Shocker! Yes, I'm talking about the fifth anniversary in Fanon Con. Now, some of you know (if you have read by 2014 - A Year of Change blogs), that I have been searching for ideas for the anniversary. Now I'm proud to announce that there WILL in fact be an official Ben 10 Fan Fiction series, AND A Movie dedicated for the fifth anniversary! ---- Thanks for reading my Fanon Con entry! See you later!}} As for Shun 10: Matrix, Yeah it goes on a brake, a long one, becouse a prequal is comming out, that gives out info about How Shun met Ben and Gwen. How the NSS became RED X (in STM it already has a new name (comformed)) and a lot of other stuff. As for the name of the series - Shun 10: Secrets (STS). As for the 2 eps of STM i have - Rebooted and rewriten. As for KTR, i have once again updated it, new villains, new episode plots and New Aliens. But i have a feeling, it will be updated again. Good News Everybody, i am now the co-writer of BAT. Well i think the 1st ep i'm gonna write is BenTrouble (actualy rewrite). Oh Yes, i have something Else. i know somebody might have seen me uploading Ben 23 Aliens, well they are for a series. The Series involves Ben 23, Ben 10 and Albedo. They Each have their sts of Aliens. All aliens are not yet comformed, but All The canon Ben 23 Aliens are. For Ben there's Feedback and Astrodactyl, while for Albedo - Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey and Rath. The Series is called The Heroes of Omniverse Well taht about it for this fanon Con, Over and Out! ~Zane~}} ---- So, goodbye, my good friends! See you next Fanon Con, when stuff are different! P.S.: Sorry, Sixef, I managed to add canon characters in the thread, but here I can't. - Ahmad ---- Until next time, I hope you have a wonderful time here on this wiki! :D - Ulti